The invention relates generally to source code debugging.
As computer programs become increasingly complex, a newly written program, will more likely than not, contain errors or "bugs" that prevent the program from operating in its intended manner. "Debugging" is the process of locating and correcting the errors in the program.
One approach for debugging software utilizes an in-circuit emulator (ICE), a hardware device which allows information to be collected in real-time while the program is being executed. One type of ICE, for example, includes a socket-like device which is attached between the package of the microprocessor (or microcomputer) and the mother board to which the microprocessor is normally attached. The ICE allows the source code and values of variables to be viewed as the source code is being executed.
Software debugging approaches generally require manually inserting break or trace points at predetermined points within the source code. Execution of the source code program is halted whenever a break point is encountered to allow the programmer to observe certain variables and the behavior of the program at the breakpoint.